1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf swinging apparatuses and devices for developing the physical capabilities of a golfer and, more particularly, to a golf swing training and exercising device for developing the muscle groups of a golfer associated with a golf swing, such muscle training being accomplished with the assistance of a constant resistive force applied to the user during the course of both the backstroke and follow-through swing. The present invention is also useful as a physical therapy device for rehabilitating various injuries and ailments for which exercising of the golfing muscle groups will aid in rehabilitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with golf swing exercising and training devices for use in developing the muscular capability of a golfer. The purpose behind such devices generally is to improved both the mechanics and amount of force capable of being applied by a golfer during a golf swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,801, issued to DeBack, teaches a golf swing muscle strengthener device which consists of a structural member attached to a conventional golf club, the member including being clamped to the handle of the club and including a plurality of weights which are suspended from the member so that they are directly below the golfer's grip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,481, also issued to DeBack, teaches another type of golf swing strengthening device which incorporates just the handle portion of a golf club and which again includes a selective plurality of weights which are secured to a downwardly extending end of an elongate member.
A further type of golf swing muscle developer is evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,135,714 and 4,253,663, both issued to Hughes. The Hughes '714 patent discloses a flexible cord attached to and wound around a spring loaded or spring-retarded pulley mounted to a wall or other stationary vertical support surface. An elongate handle is attached to a free end of the flexible cord remote from the pulley and, upon repetitive use by a golfer, strains and strengthens the muscles of the user. The Huges '663 patent is similar to the '714 disclosure and also teaches a U-shaped mounting bracket design which is capable of being mounted over a horizontal top of a door or other support.
A further type of muscle strengthener device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,212, issued to Opponheimer, which teaches an arched overhead support which is mounted on rollers so as to be rotated about a fixed axis to selected positions on a supporting surface. A downwardly extending and slidably movable mechanism is secured to the arched overhead support and includes three movably interconnected shafts, the lowermost of which is adapted to be connected to the implement to be swung. A system including hydraulic fluid, valves, electrical sensors and electrical actuators is provided either for detecting movements of the shafts or causing selected movements of the shafts. Unlike, the other cited references, the device of Opponheimer does not appear to disclose any means for establishing or adjusting a resistive force during either the backstroke or follow through swing of the user.
A further type of golf practice apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,432, issued to Jenks, which is similar to Opponheimer in that it teaches a device capable of positioning the golfer and coordinating the golfer's movements in a controlled manner. Jenks likewise teaches additional structure for positioning the golfer's head during the mechanics of the follow through swing, as well as the golfer's midsection and in addition to providing an elevated platform upon which the golfer stands, however again does not teach or suggest generating a constant and resistive force for developing the golfing muscles of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,740, issued to Ohly, teaches a further type of golf swing training device in which the golfing muscles of the user are exercised and which discloses a tubular guide for directing a modified golf club, the club including a disc-shaped and weighted slide which is affixed to the club shaft and slidably engaged within the tubular guide. The weight slide is removable and can be replaced with other varying weights so as to vary the amount of resistive force. Also disclosed in the Golf Training Systems brochure is a swing development device which appears to include an upwardly extending body and, connected thereto, a cord and handle for applying resistive support to the user.